


【煦超】真实人生

by dosure



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosure/pseuds/dosure
Summary: 现实向，不过是故事是假的
Relationships: 煦超
Kudos: 3





	【煦超】真实人生

**Author's Note:**

> 光嬴和柏元大超提及。

张超一开始没想过自己会做演员。  
去参加让他出道的那个节目的时候，他只想做张超。更具体地说，他知道自己长得不错，弹吉他、唱歌什么的也有点天分，他又喜欢做这些，所以做张超，意味着做个在大家眼里的偶像或者歌手之类的角色。不过，最后他还是做了演员。  
十几年来，什么都变了，但是选秀出身的人挤破了头去当演员这件事还是没变。他顺着当年参加的节目里的人一个一个想下去，到现在还有姓名的，真的都是演员——那个东方卫视的主播不算。  
无论如何，张超要一直做演员下去了。三流演员，演什么都像自己；二流演员，演什么就像什么；一流演员，演什么就像什么，同时又每个角色都像自己。张超的演艺生涯在这三种状态之间切换自如，所以他只是个演员，但至少能算得上是演员。有人把他当雪獒侠，有人把他当副部长，有人把他当慕老师，有人把他当“爱情公寓里那个帅哥”。  
也有人只把他当张超，但那是很久之前的事了。  
有人把他当褚嬴。

杀青那天胡先煦飞奔向他，扑进他的怀里。那时张超一身褚嬴的装束，无数层厚重的衣服和浓到遮住他每一寸皮肤的妆，让他感觉自己被架空成了另一个人，不仅是心理意义上的，也是生理意义上的。而胡先煦的拥抱又把他变回张超，毕竟这是他的角色永远无法体会到的拥抱。  
但是胡先煦说：“如果现在你是褚嬴就好了。”  
胡先煦哭了，一半是作为时光哭，一半是作为自己，为时光哭。  
还好他的泪是为时光而不是为褚嬴流的。张超不想看到任何人为褚嬴流泪，特别是他们两个。他想，如果大家认为自己演好了褚嬴，那他应该是懂褚嬴的。他觉得褚嬴的天真里藏着傲气，褚嬴不想要也不需要别人的怜悯，不想要任何人把他当成一个可悲的角色。他已经有了自己所有想要的东西，一千五百零八年，他悲伤过也痛苦过，但是他没有后悔过，他的人生就是围棋，落子无悔。  
但是胡先煦抱着他说，如果你是褚嬴就好了。  
张超觉得胡先煦是个好演员。但是他又觉得，也许胡先煦违背了演员的基本法则：无论是三流、二流、还是一流演员，至少，不管什么都应该是演的。  
如果要他形容，他会觉得胡先煦是个不留遗憾的演员。张超的职业准则是，如果遇到好剧本、好角色、好搭档，那他就不会辜负他们。所以如果遇到不留遗憾的演员，他也不想留下遗憾。  
张超想，褚嬴不需要任何人的怜悯，但褚嬴需要这个拥抱。

于是一切顺理成章地发生了。超过正常范围的拥抱，吻，留宿在对方的酒店房间，分别，仍然置顶在微信界面的聊天框，然后再相遇，更激烈的吻。  
一切都很美好，除了杀青一年半，胡先煦还是会叫错名字。  
在床上不会，那样太过分了。但是张超不知道为什么在床上胡先煦从来不会把他叫成褚嬴，是因为他像在乎褚嬴一样在乎张超，还是因为他觉得时光对褚嬴的感情、或者说是胡先煦自己对褚嬴的感情，不能拿到床上来谈。胡先煦不舍得，张超自己也不舍得。  
“超超。”胡先煦叫他。  
胡先煦的声音低低的，嘴唇压着他的耳朵，很痒。张超忍不住动了一下，被身后的人激出一句呻吟，胡先煦就凑过来吻他。  
这个吻让他们紧紧缠在一起。胡先煦一只手揽着他的腰，一只手和他十指相扣，深深埋在他身体里，吻他吻到他快要窒息。  
他好像永远都在嫌身体接触太少。抱他，吻他，牵手，缠在他身上，不带套，张超全都纵容，毕竟他们形影不离地拍了那么久的戏，在镜头前甚至都没有接触过，在镜头外张超也不想再像一个灵魂一样飘在胡先煦身边。  
他和胡先煦去拍杂志，胡先煦拉着他玩围棋，骑自行车，拍照，玩得不亦乐乎。晚上张超回去，已经躺到床上准备睡觉，又收到胡先煦的微信消息：超超看我微博！  
张超回了句语音，知道了知道了，然后打开微博，看见胡先煦发#胡先煦帮时光圆梦#。  
他盯着看了一会儿，他们之间说过的一些话和做过的一些事从脑海里闪过，他心想，确实是帮时光圆梦了。  
胡先煦又跟他唠叨了几句，你去回我嘛。张超斟酌该回点什么，胡先煦说，就跟我发的一样就行，就说你帮褚嬴圆梦。  
“我们算是给他们圆梦了吗？”张超问，“那车没后座，你也没载着我啊。”  
他本来只是开个玩笑，正准备按着胡先煦说的去回复微博，但是屏幕上亮起对方正在输入的文字，又灭掉，于是张超捧着手机耐心地等，过了一会儿，胡先煦发了条语音过来：“当然算了。因为时光喜欢褚嬴，我喜欢你。”  
他说完忍不住笑了，似乎急急松开了录语音的手，笑声戛然而止。张超盯着屏幕看了一会儿，最终又给胡先煦发语音：“这都多久了，还不撤回？再不撤来不及了。”  
“为什么要撤，”胡先煦坦荡地问他，“哎你快去回我微博嘛。”  
张超关掉两个人的聊天界面，去转发微博：#张超帮褚嬴圆梦#  
他还是更乐意把他们之间的事情当成是帮褚嬴做的。

胡先煦趴在张超身边刷手机，兴高采烈地给他数他们还有多少在一起的机会：参加这个活动、去那个节目，演员不进组的时候也没什么事情要做，如果行程方便，可以去哪里哪里见面……  
张超趴在胡先煦身边看他的手机屏幕，盘算什么时候提分手。  
分手，可能都是高看他们之间的关系了。也没有人说过告白或者确定关系的话，事情就这么自然而然地发生了，张超还想过，要不要让事情自然而然地结束。现在看来他的期望落了空，胡先煦对这段无法定义的关系有着高涨的热情，张超无法抵抗。  
但是他更无法抵抗自然法则。人出生，就会死；戏开机，就会落幕；感情开始，就会结束。没有例外，他经历过很多了。  
胡先煦凑过来吻他：超超你说我们下次去哪里见。  
张超很细致地回吻，把胡先煦接下来的话都吻回心里。吻着吻着两个人又缠到一起，张超感受到身下的热度，觉得两个人不用下次，现在就可以再来一轮。“我得先去洗个澡，”他说，“一会儿还得回我房间呢。”  
意料之中，胡先煦要陪他洗。  
他们永远没法纯洁地一起洗澡。胡先煦沾了热水的手去拢张超的头发，张超抱怨，别薅，注意着点我发际线，胡先煦满口答应，手又移到他身上别的地方作乱，一边亲他的脖子一边摸他下身。张超被他摸舒服了，仰着头小声呻吟，胡先煦趁人之危地说：“别走了，今晚就在我房间睡吧。”  
“不行。”张超拒绝，但是没拒绝胡先煦的抚弄。  
“为什么？”胡先煦问，没大没小地给了张超屁股一巴掌。张超其实有点爽，但他还是搂着胡先煦，贴近他表示自己的不满，于是胡先煦又温柔地揉了揉他。“明天早上我还有工作，我得早起。”张超找了个理由。  
“什么时候这么爱工作了？”胡先煦揶揄，“上次在剧组聊天，你助理说每天早上催你起床化妆都跟催命一样。”  
“我认床。”张超又说。  
胡先煦当然不信，演员认床，那平常天天跑剧组工作，还怎么活。他被张超的借口搞得有点烦躁，下身往张超的臀缝里蹭，张超一下就老实了，搂着胡先煦的脖子。  
“你是不是就不想和我一起睡啊？”胡先煦一边挺身一边追问。  
张超翻了个没有攻击力的白眼：“哪有啊，我都跟你睡多少次了。”  
“别装傻，”胡先煦抱紧他，“我是说跟我过夜。”  
“你这什么话，我又不是什么纯情小姑娘。”张超笑了一声。  
胡先煦半开玩笑半认真地说，这么说你是情场老油条了，背上被张超来了一掌。两个人说笑起来，胡先煦说好啊看来你还有劲得很，这我岂不是很没面子？  
张超说那你试试把我搞累呗。  
他还是有点后悔说这句话的。两个人又来了一轮，又清理，又洗澡，擦干身子的时候，张超真的累得睁不开眼了。胡先煦强制他擦头发，把毛巾往他脸上一糊，动作却很温柔。张超眯着眼哼哼行了行了擦干了，胡先煦坚持说他妈妈说了不擦干头发就睡觉会生病。两个人再折腾了一会儿，张超的困意已经占据了意识的大半，胡先煦躺到他身边，问他：“现在不准备走了吧？”  
“成。“张超迷迷糊糊应了一声。  
胡先煦雀跃着应下来，在他脸上亲了一口。  
张超翻过身，背对胡先煦，蒙上头睡觉。他心里确实纠结了一下要不要留宿，但是最终还是觉得无伤大雅。胡先煦在他背后抱紧他，像个小火炉，张超感觉很舒服。他半梦半醒之间跟胡先煦说：“你明天早上真得记着叫我起床，六点半，我要是不醒，你多叫几次。”  
胡先煦抱着他点点头，头发蹭得他痒痒的。张超迷迷糊糊快要睡着，突然听见胡先煦问：“你是不是真的是情场老手了？”  
“不是。”张超想也没想就说。  
“你没谈过恋爱？”胡先煦又问。  
“不是，”张超突然有点想笑，“可能吗？”  
“那上一段是什么时候？”胡先煦又问。  
张超困意消失了不少，甚至产生了一点起床气：“你干嘛呢，有话直说。”  
他语气确实不太好，胡先煦可能也意识到自己的问话有点突然，在他脖子后面亲了一下，就没再说话。张超心软起来，压低声音说：“你想问什么就问。”  
“我们算在谈恋爱吗？”胡先煦问。  
张超后悔让他想问什么就问了。他没答话，非常拙劣地表演起了打鼾，但是很快就意识到这让他们之间的气氛更加尴尬。他想了想，最终还是翻过身面对胡先煦，但是没直视他的眼睛：“你觉得是什么就是什么吧。”  
胡先煦又吻了他，他好像永远亲不够。  
张超觉得这可能是“是”的意思。他无声地叹了口气：“先煦。”  
“嗯，你说。”胡先煦眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。  
“我们的戏都拍完这么久了。”张超又说。  
“所以呢？”胡先煦问张超。  
“所以，你要是想睡，可以，但是就这样吧。”张超含糊地回答。  
他知道胡先煦会明白他的意思的。他又翻过身去不看胡先煦，而胡先煦在背后问他：“你是不是觉得因戏生情不行？”  
张超没答话。  
“你别嫌我分不清，”胡先煦的声音脆生生的，“咱们两个当演员的时间也差不多长了，戏里戏外我分得清。”  
张超想起自己第一次当演员的经历。他没想过做演员，也不知道怎么做，但那时候他反而觉得，戏里戏外分不清也没什么。他没什么特别的戏份或者演技的考验，还有那个人陪在身边，打网球，练台词，听歌看电影，在片场和在家都一样，他可以一边演戏一边做自己。  
但是现在他没法这样了。难说这是好事还是坏事，好事是他应该算是在做演员这方面有所进步了，坏事是，他在搭档面前再也不是自己。不过，这件“坏事”也难说是好事还是坏事。  
“行，”张超给了一个含糊不清的答案，闭上眼睛，“我真困了，明天再说。”  
胡先煦没再说话。

张超最近会无端想起一些以前的事情。很久很久以前，他那时候还和胡先煦一个年纪。柏栩栩坐在沙发的一头，一边看书一边说，你知道吗超，你跟我第一次见你的时候想象中一模一样。  
是吗，张超坐在沙发的另一头听歌，摘下一只耳机，你第一次见我觉得我会是什么样啊？  
喜欢唱歌，摇滚，不太爱说话，但是玩开了就会活泼了，有想法，挺艺术家的，不过还是个小孩呢，柏栩栩说。  
你第一次见我就看出这么多？张超乍舌，厉害厉害，不过你跟我第一次见你的时候想的不一样。  
他那时候听说柏栩栩是清华毕业的，还有美国交换啊，毕马威工作啊，一大堆背景，张超的生活已经很丰富，但还是不由得羡慕这样的履历。柏栩栩大他八岁，长得又正气，张超以为他会是一个不苟言笑的角色，结果柏栩栩和他想象中完全不一样，放得开，会开玩笑，爱玩爱闹爱唱歌，为了表演拉着张超陪他练两百次rap，丝毫不受“高材生”身份的限制，大大方方在播客发流水账日记，还起了个弱智的名字：我和超的幸福生活。  
他把这些想法给柏栩栩讲完，柏栩栩笑个不停：“这么说，你也有跟我想的不一样的地方，我没想到你这么小孩，都工作了，早上赖床，丢三落四，没责任感，家里的牙膏永远都是我买。”  
张超把另一只耳机也摘下来：“赖床是因为我工作辛苦，丢三落四是我太忙了，牙膏，我没注意，你就先买了……”  
“我又没怪你，”柏栩栩冲他摆摆手，“我早就知道你这样了，我不还是老老实实在这儿吗。”

但他们最后还是分开了。  
没什么特别原因，也不需要什么特别的原因。一开始他们都是想做音乐的，然后一起演了几部戏，再然后柏栩栩不演戏了，张超除了演戏不干别的了。  
他后来才意识到，最开始走进这个圈子的那一段时间意味着什么。现在的爱豆流行拗人设，张超略有了解，但是他那个年代还不太有这个说法。他真的只是张超而已。  
他还意识到，即使是为张超留下的人，最终也会离开。现在他并不对为张超的角色而留下的人抱有希望。

六点半，胡先煦还是准时叫张超起床了。张超被他晃得东倒西歪才揉着眼睛坐起来，闭着眼刷牙洗漱完了，发现找不到耳机，又发动胡先煦满房间和他一起找，两个人折腾了半天张超才离开。  
走之前他习惯性给了胡先煦一个吻。胡先煦本来很复杂的表情变得有点僵硬，张超想，他可能是不知道两个人就算闹得有点僵也能照常生活。于是他更认真地吻他，一吻结束，认真地说：“拜拜。”  
门是他带上的，胡先煦大概沉浸在思考他们之后该何去何从这件事里。  
张超自己也不知道他们该何去何从。

柏栩栩说过他，“是个很特别的孩子”。是吗？他问自己。  
他自认为，还是挺特别的，比如长得特别好看，演技特别好，特别招人喜欢。但是他已经不是十九岁的自己，他变成了躺在十九岁的人身边的那个人，他嘴上还是会时不时忍不住夸自己几句，我天生丽质，其实他心里明白，自己没那么特别。他不是活在戏里，不是别人想让他做的那个角色，也从未拥有过那种值得被称道的故事。  
他也觉得，自己和胡先煦之间是特别的，但是没那么特别，至少没时光和褚嬴那么特别。  
也许他三十二岁，做了十几年的演员，还拿自己的角色和自己比是挺奇怪的。但他觉得这大概算是演员这个职业的特别之处。他已经接纳了自己并不是自己的角色这件事，他也在试图让身边的人不要把自己当成自己的角色。其实这是件挺难的事情，不管是对观众，还是对新一些的演员。  
但是他相信胡先煦有这个觉悟。

胡先煦沉默了两天，第三天又开始给他发消息。  
张超照常回复，毕竟胡先煦没提前几天的事情，也没要求见面。两个人说几句闲话，或者分享歌曲，或者互道晚安，张超完全可以招架。  
胡先煦也没再提起过关于棋魂、时光和褚嬴的事情。  
这才是正常的，张超想，毕竟这部戏杀青那么久了。  
他知道，并不是胡先煦的专业素养不够。作为演员，他经常在采访里说一下冠冕堂皇的话，比如“我的每个角色都是特别的”或者“非常期待这一部作品”。但这当然是假的，他有基础的审美，甚至是高于基础水平的审美，他知道什么是好的，什么是不好的，哪部电影是精品，哪部是垃圾。  
他知道自己碰到了一部很好的作品，塑造了一个很好的角色，所以他才需要更努力地离开。

渐渐地，胡先煦开始讲一些自己的新戏的内容。张超喜欢听这些。他不知道他们现在算是进展到哪一步，但是他并不排斥这种进展。直到有天，他早上起床，才看见胡先煦很晚发给他的一条消息。  
“我想问你件事，”胡先煦说，“我工作室想发点时光的图，可以吧？”  
张超叹了口气，心想胡先煦是不是矫枉过正了——首先，时光褚嬴又不是什么违禁词，只是他们的角色而已；其次，那是你工作室，又不是我工作室，不用参考我的意见；还有，我工作室说不定以后还要提到褚嬴呢。  
“当然可以。”张超回复。  
胡先煦几乎是立刻回复了张超姗姗来迟的许可：我就是想说，褚嬴是褚嬴，你是你。  
张超心说那可不是吗，我比你明白。但是他回：嗯。  
胡先煦又发：所以我喜欢你就是喜欢你。

张超不想回复，主要是不知道该回什么，但是他知道要是自己一直不回，胡先煦一会儿一个电话拨过来，他更没法招架。他想了想，还是回：嗯。  
结果胡先煦的电话还是拨过来了。张超硬着头皮接起来，喂了一声，那边的声音马上如释重负：“太好了，你不是被盗号了！”  
“怎么就被盗号了，”张超忍不住笑了，“我都回你了。”  
“你就回了个嗯。”  
“因为我就只想回个嗯。”  
两个人沉默了几秒，胡先煦又说：“你不该只回个嗯吧？”  
“要是我真被盗号怎么办，”张超支开话题，“以后别用微信发这种话。”  
“那你要来见我吗？”胡先煦说，“我可以当面说。”  
“我怕见了面你又不想说了。”张超语气轻松地开玩笑。  
“那你可以走，”胡先煦回答，“我走也行。”

确实，张超想，如果不愿意留下，其实，走开就好了。但是至少应该试试。  
他想到了不能霸占着自己的角色，没想到不能让角色霸占自己。他不是一千五百零八岁的那个棋魂，也没有一段刻骨铭心的动人故事。他只是张超而已，有可爱的地方，也有可憎的地方，每一段感情的开始和分别，也许最终都不免落入俗套，但是他还是要继续。  
柏栩栩问过他，你知道白头如新，倾盖如故什么意思吗？我遇见你，可算是体会到了，就是说有人共白头，还是像陌生人，但我们一见面，就觉得像认识了很久一样。  
张超以前觉得这八个字很浪漫。但是现在想想，倾盖如故，却不能白头，这有什么呢？  
他更喜欢这句话反过来，倾盖如新，白头如故，初次见面是陌生人，坚持到白头，就是故人。这好像是句废话，但是人生就是这样。

“你来吗？”胡先煦又问。  
“嗯。”张超说。


End file.
